Golden Week GW Promo
Promo 1= |image1=(Display) Golden Week GW Promo 1.jpg |caption1= 's |start=04/22/2018 |end=04/30/2018 |gachas= * Monochrome Symphony Remix * Water Lily Twins & Goldfish *Sweet Blossom * Le Lapin Noir Remix *Baby x Baby 2 *Patchy Dolls Remix |ongoing_event= *Dreaming Cat *Snap Contest 19 |previous_promotion=APR New Season Promo |next_promotion='Golden Week GW Promo 2' }} ---- Hello, This is CocoPPa Play Management Team. Golden Week is around the corner! *A week from the 29th of Apr to early May Containing a number of holidays in Japan. To enjoy this special week, we're offering Limited-Time-Only Special Promo ahead of it❤ Promotion Period 04/22/2018 to 04/30/2018 JST ---- ❤Gacha❤ Odds of the eligible Key Item of No Double Promo will go UP! Duration: 4/22 15:00 ~ 5/1 15:00(JST) Odds of Key item for Gacha Promo will go UP for a limited time! Eligible Gachas Gachas released on 4/22,26,28. The eligible Key Item will vary each day! For more info, see below ↓ Gacha released on 4/22(JST) Monochrome Symphony Remix ①4/22 15:00~4/23 15:00(JST) Odds of Key Item for No Doubles till the 7th Trade will go up! ②4/23 15:00~4/24 15:00(JST) Odds of Key Item for No Doubles till the 6th Trade will go up! ③4/24 15:00~4/25 15:00(JST) Odds of Key Item for No Doubles till the 4th Trade will go up! ※Some items put on avatar are not included in this promo. Gacha Released on 4/26(JST) Le Lapin Noir Remix ①4/26 15:00~4/27 15:00(JST) Odds of Key Item for No Doubles till the 8th Trade will go up! ②4/27 15:00~4/28 15:00(JST) Odds of Key Item for No Doubles till the 5th Trade will go up! ③4/28 15:00~4/29 15:00(JST) Odds of Key Item for No Doubles till the 4th Trade will go up! ※Some items put on avatar are not included in this promo. Gacha Released on 4/28(JST) Patchy Dolls Remix ①4/28 15:00~4/29 15:00(JST) Odds of Key Item for No Doubles till the 7th Trade will go up! ②4/29 15:00~4/30 15:00(JST) Odds of Key Item for No Doubles till the 6th Trade will go up! ③4/30 15:00~5/1 15:00(JST) Odds of Key Item for No Doubles till the 4th Trade will go up! ※Some items put on avatar are not included in this promo. Make Good use of this chance and GET the items you want❤ The Odds will go up by both Ticket Play and Coin Play. SEBA's Kitchen Get Limited Items Duration: 4/22 15:00 ~5/14 15:00(JST)」 【Story】 Sebastian,the butler works for Princess Charlotte and appeared in Pot Event「Royal girl」. Today, he is going to teach you how to bake cake♪ To make great cake, let's give him Whipped Cream as much as you can♪ 【How to Play】 ①Get Whipped Cream by playing Gacha. It is given as a bonus Item playing 10play as well. ②Give Sebastian you Whipped Cream! In return you will GET Special Reward Item depending on the number of Whipped Cream you give him♪ ③Also, apparently Sebastian gets even better at baking when you praise him♪ Praise him by tapping him! You'd hear sweet words from him? ④The more you give Whipped Cream, the move the Level of Reward Item goes UP! If reaches Lv.MAX, you will GET「With Sebastian ver.A red」♡ CHECK Menu >Special Icon❤ ※You can get Whipped Cream by playing Gacha till 5/14 15:00(JST). Also, you can exchange it for Reward Item till the same date, 5/14 15:00 ※Whipped Cream is NOT given as you cheer other models. Gacha Play Duration: 4/22 15:00 ~5/14 15:00(JST) As you play eligible Gacha during this Promo period「Whipped Cream」usable in SEGA's Kitchen will be given♪ Eligible Gacha : All the Premium Gachas released from 4/22 15:00 ~5/14 14:59(JST) *1Play - Coin: x100, Ticket: x30 *5play - Coin: x500, Ticket: x150 *10play - Coin: x2000, Ticket: x500 ※You can get Whipped Cream by playing Gacha till 5/14 15:00(JST). Also, you can exchange it for Reward Item till the same date, 5/14 15:00 ※Whipped Cream is NOT given as you cheer other models. 10play Bonus Also,「Whipped Cream」will be given as one of Bonus Items as play 10play of each eligible Gacha♪ To make good use of this chance, play Gacha and enjoy baking with SEBA♪ ❤Coin Purchase Promo❤ ONLY NOW! Bonus Coins Duration: 4/22 15:00 ~4/26 15:00(JST) VERY GOOD DEAL for Coin purchase! Comes with lots of Bonus Coins❤ *8 Coin - Bonus +2 Coin *42 Coin - Bonus +5 Coin *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2, Bonus +10 Coin *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4, Bonus +20 Coin *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6, Bonus +45 Coin *900 Coin - 10Play Gacha Ticket x1, Bonus +100 Coin ※Bonus Coins will be added to Present Box. ※Bonus Coins will be given out for the 1st purchase of each Coin Pack. (Each Coin Pack had different amount of Bonus Coins.) ※During the Snap Contest, these Bonus Coins will be added every day. ❤Event❤ Rank Higher Consecutively and GET Item♪ Duration: 4/22 15:00 ~5/14 15:00(JST) If you're ranked higher consecutively in the events below during this promo, you'll be given「Dreamy Cute Unhappy Face ver.A pink」❤ ↓For the item acquisition conditions↓ *Snap Contest - Consecutively ranked within top 2000 of Style Pt Ranking OR Judge Pt Ranking *Capture Event - Ranked within top 1000 in the 1st half *Capture Event - Ranked within top 1000 in the 2nd half *Delivery Event - Ranked within top 1000 of Intermediate Ranking Join above three events, and GET Special Item♪ ※The item will be deposited within 3 days after 5/14 15:00(JST). ※Note that the outfit items other than the face item put on the avatar are not given by ranking higher consecutively in each event. Enjoy CocoPPa Play❤ Stay tuned for Our Next Promo♪ |-|Promo 2= |image1=(Display) Golden Week GW Promo 2.jpg |caption1= 's |start=04/30/2018 |end=05/14/2018 |gachas= * Graces of Spring * Marriage Ceremony in Twilight Remix * Ms.Philus Remix * Peluche of Little Birds * Song of Wind and Sky Remix * Happy Makeup Girls * By the Window of Old Castle Remix * Citrus resting time * Hydrangea in Shiny Rain Remix |ongoing_event= *Yokai Scandal *In the Herbarium |previous_promotion='Golden Week GW Promo 1' |next_promotion=CocoPPa Play Award 2018 Pre-Promo }} ---- Thank you for playing CocoPPa Play. As a token of appreciation for your support, We are excited to offer this Limited-Time-Only Special Promo❤ Promotion Period 04/30/2018 to 05/14/2018 JST ---- ❤Monthly Grade Reach Grade for the 1st time and Get Limited Item Duration: 4/30 15:00(JST~ To celevrate this GW PROMO, We've decided to offer First-Time Benefit for Reaching Grade♡ If you reach any Monthly Grade, you will get Reward Item such as Gacha Ticket or Limited Item based on the GRade you reach ♪ Collect all items and have special show❤ Get this Special Reward and Put on a Special Show! Fro more info about First-Time Benefit for Reaching Grade, Go to your Monthly Grade page and tap First-Time Benefit for Reaching Grade♡ ※First-Time Benefit for Reaching Grade Only when released, First-Time Benefits for Reaching Grade are transferred to the present box according to the grade at the time of 2018/4/30 14:59 (JST). ※The Reward Item will be added to Present Box when you reach each Grade for the first time. ❤Coin Purchase Promo❤ GET Item comes with Charm Pt! Duration: 4/302 15:00 ~5/8 15:00(JST) ONLY NOW! If you purchase 196 Coins or more, You will get Special Tops Item! And the item comes with 500 Charm Pts that is effective for both the Capture Event and the following Delivery Event! GET this Special Item and enjoy the benefit in these Events♪ ※The outfit item will be given to the users who purchase 1916 coins and over in Coin Purchase Promo page. Note that Cha-Ching Coin Pack is NOT covered by this Promo. SEBA's Kitchen Get Limited Items Duration: 4/22 15:00 ~5/14 15:00(JST)」 【Story】 Sebastian,the butler works for Princess Charlotte and appeared in Pot Event「Royal girl」. Today, he is going to teach you how to bake cake♪ To make great cake, let's give him Whipped Cream as much as you can♪ 【How to Play】 ①Get Whipped Cream by playing Gacha. It is given as a bonus Item playing 10play as well. ②Give Sebastian you Whipped Cream! In return you will GET Special Reward Item depending on the number of Whipped Cream you give him♪ ③Also, apparently Sebastian gets even better at baking when you praise him♪ Praise him by tapping him! You'd hear sweet words from him? ④The more you give Whipped Cream, the move the Level of Reward Item goes UP! If reaches Lv.MAX, you will GET「With Sebastian ver.A red」♡ Put on a special show with SEBA! CHECK Menu >Special Icon❤ ※You can get Whipped Cream by playing Gacha till 5/14 15:00(JST). Also, you can exchange it for Reward Item till the same date, 5/14 15:00 ※Whipped Cream is NOT given as you cheer other models. Gacha Play Duration: 4/22 15:00 ~5/14 15:00(JST) As you play eligible Gacha during this Promo period「Whipped Cream」usable in SEGA's Kitchen will be given♪ Eligible Gacha : All the Premium Gachas released from 4/22 15:00 ~5/14 14:59(JST) *1Play - Coin: x100, Ticket: x30 *5play - Coin: x500, Ticket: x150 *10play - Coin: x2000, Ticket: x500 ※You can get Whipped Cream by playing Gacha till 5/14 15:00(JST). Also, you can exchange it for Reward Item till the same date, 5/14 15:00 ※Whipped Cream is NOT given as you cheer other models. 10play Bonus Also,「Whipped Cream」will be given as one of Bonus Items as play 10play of each eligible Gacha♪ To make good use of this chance, play Gacha and enjoy baking with SEBA♪ ❤Event❤ Rank Higher Consecutively and GET Item♪ Duration: 4/22 15:00 ~5/14 15:00(JST) If you're ranked higher consecutively in the events below during this promo, you'll be given「Dreamy Cute Unhappy Face ver.A pink」❤ ↓For the item acquisition conditions↓ *Snap Contest 19 - Consecutively ranked within top 2000 of Style Pt Ranking OR Judge Pt Ranking *Yokai Scandel - Ranked within top 1000 in the 1st half *Yokai Scandel - Ranked within top 1000 in the 2nd half *Delivery Event - Ranked within top 1000 of Intermediate Ranking Join above three events, and GET Special Item♪ ※The item will be deposited within 3 days after 5/14 15:00(JST). ※Note that the outfit items other than the face item put on the avatar are not given by ranking higher consecutively in each event. Enjoy CocoPPa Play❤ Stay tuned for Our Next Promo♪ Category:Promotions Category:Events Category:2018 Category:2018 Promotion